Fēng Yáo
Fēng Yáo (蜂堯, in the Pinyin transliteration of Mandarin Chinese; ヤオフォン, romanized as Yaofon) is a Shinigami that is related to the Fon Family in Seireitei, but is originally from a foreign land. Yáo a former head of the said clan, which is known in Yāolù as the House of Fēng as well as the ancestor of Soifon. During his time, the Fon family was treated highly to the point that it was nearly included into the 5 Most Noble Houses in Seireitei. Yáo was also one of the foundations of Seireitei, but did not manage to stay long to witness the rise of Gotei 13. He was originally offered to have the position of the 2nd Squad Captain, but Yáo decided to go back to his original homeland, bringing with him the best members of his clan to another land and left the Fon family to weaken, causing another Noble Family Head to have the position, the Shihōin. He is also known as the Zhulong (朱龍, Vermilion Dragon), being one of the Wǔ Ge Lóng Wáng. Appearance Yáo is a tall and slim Shinigami, he has a fair complexion and black eyes with long black hair, which is braided. He always shows a slight smile. He wears red robes, resembling a Chinese martial artist's uniform. He looks youthful despite his real age, which is more than the age of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, he explains that he remains youthful because he has a healthy lifestyle. Personality Yáo is a soft spoken person, and he does not like violence. He loves traveling and as a result, he has reached Seireitei. He also has philosophical views and opinion towards the governance of Yāolù. He also treats each and every soul important to the chain of life. He values life greatly, and will not kill if possible. History Yáo Fēng is born in one of the provinces of Yāolù. He was one of the greatest head of the House of Fēng which became an influential family in the land. Yáo was trained in the mountains by monks, he has learned each and every form of known martial arts. He also studied texts in temples. He became known as the Zhulong when he became one of the Wǔ Ge Lóng Wáng. When he is done training, he brought 20 men to venture to the sea. After some time, they reached the shore of Seireitei, they were at first treated badly, but as they began giving gifts, they were accepted. Yao established the House of Fēng, which became the Fon family in Seireitei and once again, it became a powerful family. Yao was recruited by namely Onjo, Hitokiri and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, which together became foundations of Seireitei, the ones that built a new government. After Gotei 13 was born, he was asked to become a Captain of it, but seeing that he fulfilled his job, he went back to his homeland, bringing with him 15 of the 20 men he has brought. The slot he left was occupied by a Shihōin, which is rumored to have married one of the Fons left in Seireitei. Powers and Abilities Yáo is a very powerful Shinigami, having mastered every single martial arts and even considered to be much more deadly without a sword. If compared, Yáo's power is much more than a Captain's. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Yáo has a great amount of spiritual energy, it appears to be red in color. He could create small to large waves of spiritual energy from any part of his body. His presence is not that intimidating at first as he can manage to hide 99% of his power. Releasing 40% of his power is equivalent to the reiatsu of an average Captain. Immense Strength: Yáo is capable of dealing heavy damages to opponents with just one punch. He could carry people even trice his size with ease. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Even though Yáo does not use his sword much, he is very well trained and a master in swordplay. Although the full extent of his swordsmanship abilities is not yet seen. Grandmaster of Hand-to-Hand Combat: Yáo is considered to be unbeatable and indestructible when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Yáo mastered every discipline of physical combat, even making his own techniques. :*'Hónglóng Móshì:' (红龙模式, Red Dragon Mode), is a state when Yáo coats himself with his reiatsu, his eyes in this state turns red and each blow he deals is 5-10 times stronger, even his speed greatly increases in this state. ::*'Rǎoluàn:' (扰乱, To Disrupt), these are series of kicks and punches of extreme force that can be done when Yáo enters Hónglóng Móshì. Every blow done by him can sever the flow of energy of one's body. Yáo can use this to disable his opponents from channeling spiritual energy or even moving. With this he could also break through any Kido. :::*'Cuīhuǐ:' (摧毁, To Destroy), this is a violent technique that Yáo accidentally invented, it is a very strong punch or kick that could possibly tear the opponent apart by shear force. ::*'Zhènxīng:' (振兴, To Rejuvenate), this is a healing technique that requires absolute meditation, Yáo uses this to refill lost energy and heal wounds. A bit risky when used in the middle of a battle as this technique leaves the user vulnerable to any attacks. The duration of healing depends on how much the user lost or how severe is his wounds. This technique is only for the user and cannot heal others. ::*'Hónglóng Jī:' (红龙击, Red Dragon Strike), is a technique that allows the user to charge reiatsu and throw it to an opponent in a rapid manner, easy as it sounds like it is very difficult, Yáo practiced the technique for 5 years and required 10 years for him to master it. If done correctly, the user could form any shape, in Yáo's case, a dragon. It is a very fast technique, and very hard to evade as it works like a homing missile. Yáo's dragon could pierce anything even shatter barriers. Once hit, the target will suffer great damage. Shénzhǔjiá Xiéyáng (斜阳, Setting Sun) is the name of Yáo Fēng's Shénzhǔjiá. It takes the form of a Chinese Dao with a red hilt. Category:Character